Wall of fog
This spell creates a billowing, opaque wall of thick, soupy fog. OD&D This spell is introduced along with the Illusionist in the Strategic Review 1-4. Dragon Magazine #12 preserved this spell on the Illusionist list, at 1st level. Spell Details * Spell Level: 1 * Range 16" Description This creates an opaque wall of fog. The wall can be a pane of up to 6" width and 2" height, or a circle with 3" diameter and 2" height. The wall blocks vision and lasts until the caster ceases to concentrate on maintaining it. Dragon Magazine #12 ''indicates that the spell lasts for 3d4 turns after the Illusionist ceases concentration. AD&D The spell in AD&D is an Illusionist-exclusive spell. Spell Details * '''Spell Level': 1 (illusionist only) * School: Alteration * Components: Verbal, Somatic, Material (a pinch of split dried peas) * Casting Time: 1 Segment * Range: 3" * Duration: 2d4 rounds + 1 round/level Description The wall of misty vapors the spellcaster creates with this spell obscures all sight beyond 2'. The wall fills a cube of 2" per side per level of the caster. The vapors persist for the duration of the spell, but can be blown away by a strong breeze (for instance, from a gust of wind spell). AD&D 2e Spell Details * Spell Level 1 * Schools: Evocation, Air * Rarity: Common * Components: Verbal, Somatic, Material (a pinch of split dried peas) * Casting Time: Standard Action (1) * Range: 30 yards * Area: 20 ft. cube + 10 ft. cube/level * Duration: 2d4 rounds + 1 round/level Description The wall of misty vapors the spellcaster creates with this spell obscures all sight beyond 2', though the caster may create less vapor if they wish, improving the range of sight. The wall when created must be a roughly cubic or rectangular mass, at least 10 ft. across at its smallest dimension. A moderate wind halves the spell's duration, while a strong wind completely shreds the wall. 3e D&D In third edition, and in Pathfinder, the Wall of Fog spell does not appear. A similar spell is the 1st-level obscuring mist spell, but as that spell creates a billowing cloud and not a shapeable wall, it is slightly different in nature. The spell Fog Cloud is similar as well, though of higher level, and is essentially the 3e version of the existing spell. 4e D&D Spell Details * Wizard Daily Utility Level 6 * Keywords: Arcane, Conjuration * Casting Time: Standard Action * Area wall 8 within 10 Description The spell's effect is to conjure a wall of fog that lasts until the end of the caster's next turn. The wall can be up to 4 squares high, and every square it occupies is heavily obscured, and blocks line of sight. As a minor action, the caster can sustain the spell, allowing it to persist for as long as they desire. 5e D&D 5e D&D doesn't currently have a wall of fog spell. The spell fog cloud, which is now 1st-level, serves a similar function, but much like obscuring mist, it creates a billowing cloud rather than a shapeable wall. Sources OD&D : Men & Magic 1e: Player's Handbook 2e: Wizard's Spell Compendium, Volume 4; pg 987. 4e: http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=1548 Category:Spells Category:Illusionist Spell Category:Wizard Spell Category:Daily Power Category:Utility Category:Evocation Spell Category:Transmutation Spell